Shy Love
by Lunar Froxy
Summary: Two shy ponies on a date? It always been full of hurdles and challenges, but in the end... maybe love will aid them to speak their true feelings. (a collaboration with Alexriolover95)


**Chapter 1**  
 **First Date**

Fluttershy had always been a shy pony – which isn't something questionable anymore – and for such, never been a thought about getting a coltfriend came across her mind. Until of course, the life decided to play surprises to her, the day when her blank pages of her romance life would be scribbled for the first time.

Many will probably agree when somepony told that Fluttershy was probably the most prettiest pony in Ponyville – as she did get into fashion model – quoted by Photo Finish "Natural beauty and grace". But her shyness seemed to eclipse such beauty, even she did get some couple of eyes directed at her, the severe introversion she possessed made many stallion waver before it even started.

Same cases happened to a brown pegasus stallion named Scarlet Cloud, which also stunned with Fluttershy grace when he first time met her. He didn't know how such beauty could exist in front of his very eyes, gluing his gaze permanently on the yellow Pegasus that slowly made her way into the market.

Scarlet Cloud is a brown Pegasus with brown coat and different hues on his brown mane. His cutie mark is three images of Scarlet Macaw placed in a triangle order, for such already showed his expertise with birds – especially parrots.

Scarlet himself was truly a shy pony, he always feel a little uncomfortable being so close to the crowds or worse, getting trapped inside it. And for that, he never really had any real dates, as the prospect of having one always viewed as distant fantasies; that he wouldn't ever had a chance to taste the sweet flavor of love.

Something else snapped him, however, when he saw Fluttershy gracefully trotted to the market with her usual saddlebag, while her hoof holding a list of what's to buy. His attraction to Fluttershy acted like an irresistible magnet, and in a split second, he already standing next to Fluttershy with a big awkward grin donned on his face.

 _Come one, Scarlet, just greet her and done. I know we can do this._ He mused and gathered any valor accessible within his soul. He nodded and sans hesitation, spoke up. "Hi… There!"

Fluttershy was ignoring him at first, feeling that the greeting wasn't directing at her (and she hoped so) until Scarlet followed her and repeated his awkward greeting. "Uhm… hello there, miss?"

The yellow mare then stared at him with a confused yet anxious looks. It was pretty rare for someone to just randomly talk to her – except some of the ponies that still are her faithful fan even after she quit the job – and hence she started to get being self-conscious about the random stallion that dropped in front of him.

She, however, tried to sound pleasant and answered. "uhm… sorry, did I know you?"

Scarlet was turning crimson from Fluttershy's reply. "Uh… sorry… but… I…"

Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane the whole time as Scarlet struggled to squeeze out some replied for her. He was cursing himself internally for being so tongue-tied with mares.

 _Oh come on! What have you done! Nice impression Scar, really nice impression._

The awkward situation lasted for two more minutes before Angel appeared all of the sudden and frenetically moved his hand to inform Fluttershy the dire news he brought.

"Oh my… they did that again?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel nodded and hopped onto Fluttershy's back, tapping her back rapidly. "Okay, okay… let's go there." She said as she unfurled her wings and soared into the sky, heading to the direction where the Sweet Apple Acre was located.

Scarlet then silently followed the yellow pegasus into the sky, still holding some hopes in her soul to get know her. The once marketplace scenery started to transform into a warm sight of the apple trees, the Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy was in the middle of heated discussion with Applejack when he hovered in the mid air, hearing what the discussion is about.

"Ah don't care, Fluttershy. Dem varmints ain't gonna steal mah apple!"

"We can always talk some sense with them, right?"

"Uh huh, if ya can do that, be muh guest." She said. "They are all over the orchards! Gr…" She gritted.

"Oh… my… that's a lot… I don't know if I can get them away before sunset…"

 _Okay! This is my time!_ Scarlet mused.

"I think I can help you with that." He offered.

"Oh… you can help me? That's good." She answered pleasantly.

"Yeah, I also have some expertise with animals." Scarlet stated proudly.

"Well, git going then Fluttershy and… whoever you are."

"Scarlet, Scarlet Cloud." He stated, annoyed with Applejack.

"Ah, sorry. Mah name is Applejack and Ah got some varmints problem here."

"I can see that." Scarlet murmured as he looked over the varmints that stole Applejack's apples. She then noticed them and gritted her teeth. "Dagnabbit! Yer stay there yer little varmint!" She charged towards the.

Scarlet shook his head and asked. "Okay, that was something. Now, shall we go?"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled. "Sure, you can take care of the east orchard while I'll take care of the west orchard."

"Oh… okay." He said with a tiny hint of disappointment colored his voice.

Fluttershy and Scarlet them fluttered into their respective section and began their work to round up the animal. It didn't take so much time for Fluttershy to round up the animals and talked to them. "Now, now little friends. This is Applejack's trees so you can't take it like that, okay?"

The animals nodded their head as a sign that they understood Fluttershy's words. Fluttershy then flashed them a satisfying and pleasant smile. "That's good; I know you guys will understand."

She then turned her head and saw Scarlet rounding up the animal with a slow pace, as something was bothering him until he didn't pay too much attention to the running animals that still exist in here and there. Fluttershy then decided to ask him if something was wrong. "Angel, please watch them for a moment? I need to do something else." She told Angel, which he replied with a salute-like gesture with his ears before looked at the animals sternly.

Fluttershy then unfurled her wings and fluttered towards Scarlet who was still trying to round up the animals. "Uhm… everything's okay with you?"

Scarlet was surprised when Fluttershy suddenly next to him replied rather hastily. "Oh! No… I mean I'm fine… maybe just a little sick." He lied.

"Oh my… maybe you can take a break for a while. It's not good to push your health." She advised softly.

"No really, it's just a little cough." He then faked a cough. "You may want to stay away for me, you might catch it."

"That's doesn't seems so bad," She concluded. "Maybe you can come to my house later. I got some medicine that can help you."

"Oh! That would be great!" Scarlet stated excitingly.

Fluttershy's face then adorned with a shade of pink. "Uhm… well… Let's finish our task first then." She said as she watched Applejack charged at the varmints like a bull.

"YER BETTER GIVE MUH APPLES BACK YA HEAR!" She berated.

Scarlet face-hoofed himself and chucked. "Right. So, later?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Sure, we can go after this."

Scarlet beckoned and returned back to his activity, catching all the varmints and let Fluttershy advised them not to steal from Applejack again. Applejack then thanked them for their help. "Thank ya'll for helping me today."

"Oh, it's fine Applejack. It's my pleasure to help you." Fluttershy stated pleasantly.

Both Scarlet and Fluttershy then headed towards her cottage, landed in front of the door as Fluttershy unlocked it. "Come inside, Scarlet. Please make yourself comfortable." She said nicely.

Scarlet nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Fluttershy then blushed when she noticed just how messy her house. "Sorry, I never got so many visitors."

"Oh that's okay. This is not messy at all in my opinion." He replied. "So… Fluttershy, right?"

"Oh my… Sorry… My name is Fluttershy and I live here." She said shyly and started to look for the medical supplies.

"This place is very wonderful," Scarlet commented. "You get to take care of these animals?"

"Oh yes…" She replied softly, rummaging through her medical supplies for coughing. "I know I put it somewhere…"

"Uhm… Fluttershy… I think I'm fine now… "

She turned her head and asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah… maybe I'm just thirsty back then." He etched an awkward grin.

"Oh… Okay…" She closed her medicine drawer and returned back to the main room with Scarlet. Silence blanketed the room until Scarlet decided to break the ice. "So… I want to ask you something…"

Fluttershy nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

 _Okay, calm down; just ask her nicely, no harm will come._

He cleared his throat. "Do you want… to… you know… like go out together with me?"

Fluttershy was looking at him with a smile. "Sure, I like to spend some more time with a _friend_."

Scarlet's soul was damped when he realized that Fluttershy thought him as mere friend and no more. "Oh… right…"

Fluttershy then sat on her couch and asked Scarlet. "So… Tell me more about you… we haven't exactly known each other… if that's okay with you." She asked shyly.

"Oh well, I got myself a companion." He stated nervously.

Fluttershy was ecstatic hastily added. "Really, what is it?"

"I have a parrot named Jake."

"Oh! Wow! Do you bring with you?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Eeh… no. He is at my home now."

"Your home… in Ponyville?"

"Yes." He said shortly, sweating a lot when he realized that he actually had the conversation with Fluttershy.

"Oh… I don't think I've seen you around before…" She said before adding. "Did you just move to Ponyville?"

"No… I'm from Ponyville." He answered. "You see… I'm quite shy to be honest."

"Me too, I am very shy." She said, looking at Scarlet bashfully.

"Well, I can see that." He muttered and chuckled under his breath before averting his gaze into the clock. "Oh, it's getting late. I'll see you again later?"

Fluttershy nodded and aided Scarlet into the front door. "Nice to meet you, Scarlet…"

"Cloud. And you too, Fluttershy."

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy was going towards the Sugarcube Corner to get some breakfast. She was smiling during the whole trip, occasionally humming some tunes. Rarity and Twilight then saw their friend's unusual cheerful manner. "Is there something wrong with Fluttershy?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling? She is just being herself." Rarity refuted.

"No, there's something off about her." Twilight countered, putting her hoof on her chin.

Fluttershy then saw them, greeted. "Hi there Twilight! Rarity!"

"Hi there, Fluttershy!" Twilight greeted as Fluttershy moved closer towards them. "You seem so happy today."

"Oh… I don't think something else is different." She replied. "I got a new friend."

"Your charming prince?" Rarity teased, which quickly rewarded with a nudge from Twilight. "Rarity!"

"No… he is my friend. You may want to meet him too."

"That will be nice, right _Rarity_?" She emphasized as she saw Rarity started to tease Fluttershy again.

Fluttershy then looked over the Sugarcube Corner before returning her gaze to her friends. "Do you guys already have breakfast?"

"Well, no, maybe we should." Twilight answered.

"Oh, that will be nice. He will come here soon, maybe we can eat something before he come."

"Oh, you two are going on a date?" Rarity asked teasingly, only to find Twilight's stern glare directed onto her. "What?"

Fluttershy was embarrassed with her friend's constant tease then shied away within her mane. "Uhm…. Can we just get breakfast now?"

"Oh sorry, Fluttershy. I don't mean to scare you," Rarity apologized. "Maybe you are right; it would be rude to eat when he come."

The trio mare then entered Sugarcube Corner and started their breakfast while chatting about everything they experienced, while Rarity had a load of gossips, Twilight, as usual, could only talk about what she read in books.

It was then when Rarity invoked back the question about Scarlet to Fluttershy. "So dear, how is he look like?"

Fluttershy blushed before she answered. "Well, he is very nice. He also like animals, like his pet parrot Jake. He is also a bit shy, but very pleasant."

"Seems you two are perfect for each other." Rarity whispered onto Fluttershy's ears.

Fluttershy was turning crimson and hung her head in embarrassment before she could reply. "We just met… and he is a friend."

Rarity fixed her gaze with Fluttershy. "Well, I dare to say it that he like you. I think you two have to go on a date!" She accidently screamed, involuntary declaring it to the crowd of ponies who looked at her with quizzical looks.

"Uhm… sorry. What I mean is, you should try to get a date with him."

Fluttershy stuttered at the thought. "D-ddatee? B-but… we j-just me-et."

"Rarity, I think we better leave her alone." Twilight stated firmly.

Scarlet the appeared in the middle of their conversation. "Oh, am I in a bad time?" he asked when he saw Fluttershy trembling in panic.

"No… uhm… I think I'm fine…" The yellow pegasus mare stated, slowly recovering her stuttering state and smiled weakly. "Girls… here it is my new friend, Scarlet."

"Hi there." Scarlet greeted them nervously.

"Oh, hello to you too! Fluttershy talked a lot about you."

Scarlet Cloud then blushed. "Really… oh well. Fluttershy… I need to talk to you…"

"Okay? What is it?"

"I mean in private… you girls don't mind right?"

Twilight and Rarity nodded. "Sure."

Scarlet then inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself enough courage to tell Fluttershy what he wanted to say. "So, Fluttershy… I want to ask you to… you know… have a…" He coughed and sighed. "Like… a… date?" He asked slowly, wincing his eyes for dreading the worst possible outcome.

Fluttershy's pupils dilated into huge black craters when she registered what Scarlet was saying formerly and turned ruby from embarrassment. "Y-you wa-ant dd-ddate?"

"Just say 'yes'!" Rarity shouted.

"Uhm… I… don't know… uhm…"

Scarlet's heart was pacing at an alarming speed, waiting for Fluttershy's answer. "Well… if… you don't want to… you can always say no…" He said weakly.

Flutetrshy shook her head. "Well… maybe… we can… try?" She stated slowly.

Scarlet then beamed from ear to ear when he heard Fluttershy's answer. "Oh! OH! Okay! I will see you later tonight?"

"S-sure…" Fluttershy smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'll see you later this evening." He then smiled at her lovingly while his heart did multiple somersaults inside his chest.

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded and shied away to the table where her friends were smiling for her.

* * *

The preparations for both of the shy ponies were simply erratic – well, they never got any dates, so what do you expect? - Fluttershy was requesting Rarity to help her with her mane who she was more than ecstatic to help, and even prepared a dress for her.

Fluttershy was having a mental breakdown as the evening approaching, checking and asking about her appearances with Angel for a certain interval. "Do my mane is okay? How about the dress? Is it apt for me? Oh… maybe I shouldn't go." She asked Angel who that little bunny replied with a facepaw.

 _Meanwhile with Scarlet._

"Jake do I look alright, am I messy?"

"Maybe I need to wear something better or maybe not."

"Oh boy, what have I got myself into?"

Jake just rolls his eyes at Scarlet and squawking.

"Well I guess you're right. I look as fine as I can, I'm going."

 _Back with Fluttershy_

"Okay, okay… I got to stay calm… uhm…when exactly he will come?"

A bang then heard just when Fluttershy finished her sentences, making her yelp in surprise before rushing towards the front door. "Yes!"

Scarlet was taken aback from Fluttershy appearance, her usual mane was now combed neatly with flowers adorned her pink mane. The enchanting looks made Scarlet hung his mouth in awe. "Whooa… Fluttershy…"

"Hi, Scarlet… you look… different." She blushed.

"So do you." He said with his mouth hung wide open.

"Oh… thanks…" She said sweetly.

"Shall we go now?" Scarlet asked.

"We shall." She answered. "Lead the way."

* * *

The restaurant was finally within sight after two minutes trot from Fluttershy home. They were extremely nervous about the date, for that was their first time having a date with someone else.

The waiter then come towards them and asked. "Any reservation?"

"Ah yes, Scarlet Cloud, table for two."

The waiter then looked over reservation list and nodded. "Oh, this way." He showed them their table.

Scarlet then pushed the chair out for Fluttershy. "Oh thank you." The yellow mare smiled.

The unicorn waiter then asked them. "So, what's your order?"

Fluttershy then opened the menu and ordered. "I'd like a lettuce salad."

"And I want hay spaghetti, please."

"Excellent." He beckoned. "The food will be here soon, I'll be back later."

The silence was blanketed the couple as the waiter left them alone to enjoy their time (actually for preparing the food, but you get the point). Flutetrshy was silent the whole time as she didn't know what to talk. It wasn't long until Scarlet decided to break the silence.

"So…" He started. "So… what is your companion? I mean I have a parrot... you must have one too."

"Well… yes I have. Do you remember that little bunny? That's my companion, he is called Angel."

"That's cute." He grinned. "I bet he is the sweetest animal around."

"Oh yes he is."

The waiter then came with them levitating two plates before serving it onto the table and levitating the plate covers away from them. Fluttershy then started to devour her lettuce salad gracefully while Scarlet ate his noodles.

"Uhm.. Do you want to try my food?" He asked.

"Oh… Why not?" Fluttershy answered. "I never taste the hay spaghetti in here." She said.

"Well, it's good, you should try." He beamed.

Fluttershy nodded and grabbed a noodle; however, Scarlet also grabbed the same noodle. Slowly, they started to inch closer as they ate the noodle. Flutetrshy was looking at other direction and didn't know that their mouths finally met with an accidental kiss.

"Oh… sorry…." Fluttershy said, her face was crimson.

"Me… too…" Scarlet echoed, feeling embarrassed.

 _Well that was something alright_ He mused.

"So, shall we continue our meal?"

Fluttershy nodded and chewed her leftover salad. "So… have you come to Cloudsdale?"

"Well, no. I never been there… you know... ponies used to tease me a lot… so I don't like to stay outside that much."

"I think I know what you feel… I always been scared to fly… which is pretty weird for a pegasus."

"Well, it isn't… Flying can be so scary."

Fluttershy smiled to him. "Thank you... you are too kind."

Scarlet smiled to her. "So, do you want to spend some time in the park?"

"Sure, why not?" She answered.

The two ponies then get out of the restaurant after they paid some bits, enjoying the tranquil nights in Ponyville as the sky filled with the stars, the creation from the Princess of the Night.

"Princess Luna did some good work tonight." She murmured. "The stars and moon are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Scarlet flattered.

"Thank you… for this night."

They then fixed themselves with each other's eyes, mesmerizing each other with their respective colors before their face started to inch closer and got themselves into a succulent kiss.

Fluttershy then shied away after the kiss, feeling embarrassed from her first kiss. "Oh…"

"It's getting dark, maybe we need to get you home." Scarlet stated as he watched the night grew older.

They then soared into Fluttershy's cottage, bidding each other some farewell and goodnight.

"Thank you, for tonight." She looked at Scarlet lovingly.

"Maybe we can do this again later?" He asked hopefully.

Fluttershy bobbed her head. "Sure, goodnight."

"Goodnight," He said, before adding under his breath. "My sweet."

Fluttershy then closed her cottage door as she watched Scarlet presence dispersed into the night sky, leaning over her door as her heart glowed from the unfamiliar feelings she got.

And for the that day, the first chapter of her romantic life had been scribbled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! 'Tis is our (yes our, this story is a collaboration of Alexriolover95 and me) first fic in MLP section, so please don't get too harsh on me.**

 **Now as you can see, this chapter probably filled with mistakes, but I'll check it later. The main thing is I can't write in third person, but my friend told me that it would be nice if I just write in third person... so if you feel this chapter horrid, please do understand that I'm struggling to write it XD**

 **anyway, review is always appreciated.**

 **I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
